emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
An episode guide to every episode Chuggaaconoroy has released. LP #1: EarthBound * EarthBound - Part 1: Meteor * LP #7: Pokémon FireRed # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 1'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 2'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 3'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 4'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 5'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 6'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 7'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 8'' #* ''Pokémon FireRed - Special Feature - Rival Battle 3 Failed Attempts'' #* ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 8 1/2'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 9'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 10'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 11'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 12'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 13'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 14'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 15'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 16'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 17'' #* ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 17.5'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 18'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 19'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 20'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 21 A'''' / Pokémon FireRed - Part 21 B'' #* ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 21 Menu'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 22'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 23'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 24'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 25'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 26'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 27'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 28'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 29'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 30'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 31'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 32'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 33'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 34'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 35'' # [[Pokémon FireRed - Part 36 (1/2)|''Pokémon FireRed - Part 36 (1/2)]] #* [[Pokémon FireRed - Part 36 (2/2)|''Pokémon FireRed - Part 36 (2/2)]] # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 37'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 38 - Lorelei'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 39 - Bruno & Agatha'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 40 - Lance'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 41 - Gary'' #* ''Pokémon FireRed - The End'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 42'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 43'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 44'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 45'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 46'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 47'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 48'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 49'' # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 50'' # [[Pokémon FireRed - Part 51 (1/2)|''Pokémon FireRed - Part 51 (1/2)]] #* [[Pokémon FireRed - Part 51 (2/2)|''Pokémon FireRed - Part 51 (2/2)]] # ''Pokémon FireRed - Part 52'' LP #31: Pokémon Platinum * Journeying to a New Let's Play! # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 1: Rowan a Bodhi # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 2: Dawning the Tutorials # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 3: Watch Out for Clowns # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 4: Route or Burgh? # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 5: Roark the Dragon # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 6: Living the Jubilife # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 7: Madame Floaroma # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 8: The Wind Worker # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 9: Wingin' It # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 10: Chansey of a Lifetime # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 11: Eterna Life # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 12: Tending to Gardenia # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 13: Digging Myself a Hole # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 14: Digging Ourselves a Hole # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 16: Completing the Cycle # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 17: Mira, Mira on the Wall... # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 18: Simply a Catch # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 19: Heart is Where the Home is # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 20: Filling in The Dex # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 21: With Us in Spiritomb # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 22: Quantum of Solaceon # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 23: Where the Lost Ones Go # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 24: Rainy Mood # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 25: Gambling Problems # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 26: Competitive Maylene Match # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 27: The Dawn of Time # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 28: The Pastoria Symphony # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 29: Swamped # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 30: Crashing and Burning # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 31: Past Pastoria # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 32: Maid with Love # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 33: Foggy Dilemma # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 34: Celestic Legends # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 35: Riding the Beaver # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 36: Hasta Fuego! # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 37: Route Canalave # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 38: Iron Men # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 39: I LOVE BYRON!! # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 40: Huffin' and Poffin # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 41: Lake Inferior # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 42: Defending the Homeland # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 43: Feeble Grind # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 44: Snow to Anger # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 45: Snowpoint-less # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 46: Contest Rules # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 47: Better Lake Than Never # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 48: Galactic Center # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 49: Head Honchkrow # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 50: Coronet Rock # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 51: Spearheading # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 52: Distortion World # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 53: Giratina # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 54: Willpower Trip # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 55: Knowledge is Power # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 56: Emotion VS Logic # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 57: The Untraveled Road # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 58: The Shore is Always Sunny # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 59: City Volkner # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 60: Keep Your Wittz About You # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 61: Jasmine Water # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 62: Road to Victory # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 63: End of the Road # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 64: The Miracle of Bertha # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 65: Lucian Dreams # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 66 (Finale) # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 67: The Second Journey # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 68: Bird Migration # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 69: Moon Phases # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 70: Marley and Me # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 71: Platonic Hedgehog # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 72: The First Frontier # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 73: Resorting to Violence # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 74: The Bio Weapon # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 75: Fighting for Survival # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 76: Useless Buck # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 77: Going into Heatran # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 78: Barry Picking # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 79: Park It # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 80: Shoveling Sinnoh # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 81: Out of Time, Out of Place # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 82: I'll Fly # Pokémon Platinum - Bonus 1: Battle Factory (Part 1) # Pokémon Platinum - Bonus 2: Battle Factory (Part 2) # Pokémon Platinum - Bonus 3: Regirock, Regice, & Registeel # Pokémon Platinum - Last Episode LP #35: ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' #[[Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 1: It's About Time!|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 1: It's About Time!]] #[[Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 2: Have a Hollijolli Grimace|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 2: Have a Hollijolli Grimace]] #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 3: Hassle in the Castle'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 4: Blast to the Present'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 5: Return to Your Roots'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 6: Forest Clearing'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 7: 1337 8347 463N75'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 8: Invader Vim'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 9: Bean There, Done That'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 10: Island Hopping'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 11: Kamek Rider'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 12: Yoob Tubes'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 13: Sunnycide Squad'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 14: Ballin' Bros.'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 15: Awfully Familiar'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 16: Gritzy Reboot'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 17: Combing the Desert'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 18: Roamin' Colosseum'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 19: Underground Operations'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 20: Petey Squabble'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 21: Cake Rolls'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 22: Thwomp Romp'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 23: Volcanic Panic'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 24: Bride War'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 25: Heating Up'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 26: Diamonds in the Gruff'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 27: Two Trouble Kings'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 28: Toad Town Tumbles'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 29: Bringing Down Town'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 30: Shooting Star Hill'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 31: The Stargate Wee-G Won'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 32: Sent by Pentagram'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 33: Shrooboid Drone'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 34: Last Blast to the Past'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 35: Lighting the Way'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 36: Spaceship Shooter'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 37: Down the Tubes'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 38: Mother Ship Knows Best'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 39 Finale: Twisted Sister'' LP #36: Pokémon Black & White Main article: Pokémon Black & White/List of Episodes * Diverging a New Let's Play # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 1: Blair, Which Pokémon? # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 2: Mama was a Looker # '' Pokémon Black & White - Episode 3: Monkey Picks'' # '' Pokémon Black & White - Episode 4: Cilan Throw'' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 5: Dream Team # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 6: Blitz and Blam # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 7: Day Care of You'' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 8: Nacrene Puff # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 9: Lenora Valkyrie # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 10: Running with Pinwheels # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 11: Making a Name # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 12: In Good Company # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 13: Full Day of Sightseeing # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 14: Give me Liberty # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 15: The Munna Guard # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 16: The Ham, Burgh # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 17: Famous Rock Couple # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 18: Resorting to Force # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 19: Strength Training # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 20: We Met on the Subway # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 21: The Train Going Nowhere # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 22: Queen Elesa # Pokémon Black & White – Episode 23: Daily Garbage Run # Pokémon Black & White – Episode 24: Bridging the Scrap # Pokémon Black & White – Episode 25: Triple Spin Kick # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 26: The Cold Never Slaughtered Me Anyway # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 27: You Always Change # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 28: Clay Achin' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 29: Charge N Up # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 30: Leading the Charge # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 31: In the Mistralton She was Standing # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 32: Let 'err 'Rott # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 33: Towering Above Us # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 34: Skyla Lander # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 35: Riding the Otter # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 36: The Swords of Justice # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 37: Switching From Virizion # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 38: But a Lowly Surf # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 39: Twist of Slate # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 40: Twisting Things Around # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 41: Waxing Icirrus # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 42: Puddle Stumper # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 43: I'll Take Brycen # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 44: The Upward Spiral # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 45: Ancient Relics # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 46: Get In Tubeline # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 47: Stressed to the Nines # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 48: Time's Dividing Line # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 49: Iris Top Notch! # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 50: Thunder, Rain and Lightning # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 51: The Perfect 10 # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 52: Gate Guardians # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 53: Give me Strength! # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 54: Falling Asleep to a Good Book'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 55: Fighting in the Dark'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 56: Finale'' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 57: Nuvema Beginnings # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 58: Cruisin' Round Towns # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 59: Dancing in Fire # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 60: Much Amusement # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 61: Racing Through Driftveil # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 62: But a Flesh Wound # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 63: Approaching Challenger # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 64: The Singing Bridge # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 65: Dining Dash # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 66: No Skin Off My Lacunosa # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 67: Soulless Creature # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 68: Grams to Mounds # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 69: Vacation Gone Wrong # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 70: My Life in Ruins'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 71: Landorus of Opportunity'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 72: Presented in Black and White'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 73: Transfer Facility'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 74: Terminator Genesect'' # ''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 75: The Birthday School of Music'' # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 76: With a Cheren on Top # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 77: The Dark Arts # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 78: Down to the 'Wire # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 79: Alder History # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 80: The Third Journey # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 81: The Main Entree # Pokémon Black & White - Episode 82: Battle Across Time # Pokémon Black & White - Last Episode: The End For Real This Time, I Swear LP #37: EarthBound # ''Second Impact'' # ''Onett for Life'' # ''Franky, Be Good'' # ''Shining in Darkness'' # ''Showing Officer'' # ''Cycle Begins Anew'' # [[EarthBound - Episode 7: Everdread Work?|''Everdread Work?]] # [[EarthBound - Episode 8: Oak Territory|''Oak Territory]] # ''Blue Scene of Death'' # [[EarthBound - Episode 10: What's the Use of Feeling Blue?|''What's the Use of Feeling Blue?]] # [[EarthBound - Episode 11: The Second Step|''The Second Step]] # ''Death Parade'' # ''Runaway Bus'' # ''Parasite Threed'' # ''Trail Goes Cold'' # ''Winter's End'' # ''Threed's Company'' # ''Saturn Based RPG'' # ''Puking Blood'' # ''Milky Way'' # ''The World Changed'' # ''In-Tents Nightmares'' # ''Dune and Dusty'' # ''Fourside Quest'' # [[EarthBound - Episode 25: I'm a Miner, Stop!|''I'm a Miner, Stop!]] # [[EarthBound - Episode 26: The Fifth-Third|''The Fifth-Third]] # ''Evil Salesman'' # ''When I Accidentally Stepped into an Alternate Dimension'' # ''Come, Lies Doom Towne'' # ''Monkey on my Back'' # ''Siding with the Man'' # ''See You on the Fourside'' # ''Coming Full Circle'' # ''Summers Here'' # ''Stoic Chief'' # ''The Boy of My Dreams'' # ''Lifelike Exhibits'' # ''The Great, Mighty Poo'' # ''Kraken Open a Cold One'' # ''Dynamo Duo'' # ''Desert Dash'' # ''Getting to the Point'' # ''I Want You Inside Me'' # ''Yellow Submarine'' # ''Swamp Things'' # ''Tenda Years'' # ''Stonehenge Base'' # ''We're Sort of Kings'' # ''Social Studies'' # ''The Hole in the Hall'' # ''Lost World'' # ''The Kid That Roared'' # ''High in Minerals'' # ''I Magicant Even'' # ''Welcome to Your Nightmare'' # ''Darkness Falls Across the Land'' # ''Giygas'' # ''Walking Together'' # ''Walking Toward the Future'' # ''Episode Tent'' # ''Bonus Episode'' LP #38: Yoshi's Wooly World # Taking Shape # Moley Land # 3-Dog Night # Windmill Hills # Pantsing Pranks # Beadless Watermelon # Two Yoshis, One Basket # Walk the Chomp to Unwind # Spiky Stroll # The Desert Pyramid Beckons! # Bunson the Hot Dog's Castle # Yoshi and Cookies # Scarf-Roll Scamper # Big Montgomery's Bubble Fort # Fluffin' Puffin Babysitting # Miss Cluck the Insincere # Woollet Bill's Last Ride # Rollin' Down the River # Knot-Wing the Koopa's Aqua Fort # Sunset at Curtain Falls # Spooky Scraps! # Showing My Navel Piranha # This Time It's Personal! # Cool, Cool Melon # Magikarp It! # Snowman's Land # Thinking Inside The Box # Bumpty Plains # Inflatable Ice # Snag-Stitch Removal Kit # Burnt Tongue # Threematch # Hit the Boos # Yoshi VS Kamek # One Big Baby (Finale) # Hollow Bones # Going for the Gold Yoshi # Wonderful World of Wool # Bonus Episode LP #39: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass # The Second Voyage # The Ocean King # The Ember Island Player # BlaazRed # Ocean King II: Turning Over # Sea Blasting # Shovelin' Right Off Again! # Drifting in the Water # Northwestern Traditions # Two Hearts Beat as One # Gust in the Dust # Temple of Wind # El Salvatore # Ocean King III: The Backtrackening # Telling Time # Legend of the Hidden Temple # Heart of Courage # Who Calls the Shots? # Giving Up the Ghost Ship # Era Bellum # Forging Ahead # Backtracking's Revenge: Ocean King IV # Ocean King Gaiden: Gold Edition # In Search of Greater Wisdom # Seeing the DS Lite # Anouki Bay # Temple of Ice # Giggle with Gleeok # The Post Mortem # Eyefish Lens # Rock the Exam! # Crimsonine Tide # Regal Retreat # Smiles Go for Miles # Fourth Knight Dances # The Maze Game # Unlocking Ancient Secrets # The Un-Magic Hammer # King of Cobble # The Phantom Sword # Ocean King V: Now More Backtracking! # Finale: The Ocean King and I # Battle Mode with MasaeAnela # Bonus Video LP #40: Chrono Trigger # My Fair Lady # Invisible Woman # The Princess and the Frog # Yakkity-Yakra # Trying Times # Breakaway # Bleak Time # Guardian of the Tragedy # Creepy Krawlie # Johnny Auto # Robot Factory # Kicking the Bucket # The Day the World Died # Prehistoric Preview # Funky Old Medina # Bridge Between Life and Death # Tale of Two Cities # Sword in the Mountain # Eye to Ayla # The Maze Runner # Mrs. Nizbel # Over the Masamune # Making a Hero # Night of 100 Fiends # Ozzie's Boneyard # Battle with Magus # Tyranno Rule # Unnatural Selection # Finding Paradise # This Really Isn't a Paradise # Pendant for Adventure # Epic Wings # Earthbound Beginnings # Giga Gaia Guru Grab Gets Gang Grim! # Running to the Sea # The Ocean Palace # Lavos Beckons # Royal Dalton # Chrono Trigger # Finding a Replacement # Chrono Resurrection # The Frog Who Leapt Through Time # Putting it to Rest # Time Flies # Fort Ozz # Tough Love # Mommie Dearest # A New Toma-rrow # Rainbow Shell # Supreme Chancellor Vileness # The Entity # Black Omen # The Mutant Ark # Overzealous Mother # Finale: The Day the World Refused to Die # Bonus Episode 1: A Separate Reality # Bonus Episode 2: A Fight for the Ages # Bonus Episode 3: A Short Story # Bonus Episode 4: The Land Before Time # Bonus Episode 5: Nu Friends, Nu Rivals # Bonus Episode 6: Earning Bridges # Bonus Episode 7: Into the Pants # Bonus Episode 8: Ending My Suffering # Bonus Episode 9: Running Free # Bonus Episode 10: Dimensional Analysis # Bonus Episode 11: Throwing Shade # Bonus Episode 12: Crimson Invasion # Final Bonus Video: Dream's Epilogue LP #41: Super Mario Galaxy 2 (ongoing) #A Delayed Launch #Yoshi Time! #King of the Storm #Running With Drills #A Fluffy, Puffy Toughie #Cosmic Woman #Hightail Lizard #Roll for Initiative #Twin Falls Glacier #Giant Tortoise #Inflation Station #Courting Luigi #The Money Slide #Scary Boogie #Flying Home for Christmas #Sharp Nibble Pain #Big Trouble #Glamdozer for Rent #Vacation Blues #Don't Stop Bee-lieving #Spring To Death #The Big Rematch #Taking the Heat #Squizzard Of Flaws #Boo Moon Doom #Remember You Are Being Watched #The Boomsday Device #Melty Monster Mansion #Dropping Like Clockwork #King of Throwbacks #Notch in the Battle Belt #The Grinning of the End #Bowser's Galaxy Generator #Back to Space #Over the Painbow #King Boss #Flippin' Out #It Ain't Easy Getting Green #The Green Bean String Bean #Wild Green Yonder #The Brass is Always Greener! #Honey Green Bee #Feeling a Little Green #Green Dream Team #Men in Green Category:Episodes